The Scarred Wolf and The Broken Angel
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: Aurora had come to warn Maleficent about a new kingdom that is planning to rule over the Moors. The kingdom's ruler had tricked a creature from the Moors itself to give information so he can come prepared. The creature now regrets everything and he plans to help Maleficent win the war, defend his homeland. What will happen when two scarred people meet? Maleficent x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. though I wish do. She's so beautiful. All the related thingies belong to Disney. I only own my OCs.**

**it focuses on Maleficent x OC, a bit of Diaval x 2nd OC. A bit of action in later chapters.**

**Maleficent is a complicated character, I can not make the romance blossom right away so... it'll progress... oh well, just read it!**

**I merely did this for fun. So it might not be my best story. Well, I hope you enjoy tho. So, basically don't like don't read.**

* * *

"Fairy godmother! Fairy godmother!" Aurora called out as she reached the moors on her horse.

"I'm here," Maleficent stepped out behind some trees. "You look worried," she stated.

"Yes! There's another kingdom trying to rule over the moors! The king just came this morning to ask me to join them! He stepped out in fury when I declined..." Aurora said with worry.

"I thought no one else outside this kingdom knows about the moors..." Maleficent said skeptically.

"I thought so too... But they have come prepared! They said something about having a spy in the moors..." Aurora tried to recall.

"A spy?"

"I think it's that black horned creature you said... The one who was following you..."

"But the creature is from the moors... It betrayed its homeland...?" Maleficent said with a little hate in her tone.

"I don't know... I don't know what do do..." Aurora said sadly.

"Don't you worry, Aurora. I will find this horned creature and put an end to this." Maleficent stroked Aurora's hair reassuringly. "Return to your kingdom, you don't have to get involved in this.."

"But the moors are my people too!"

"I know, if I need assistance, I will come to you. For now just stay calm, I will handle this."

Aurora nodded and went back to her horse. "Stay safe, fairy godmother," she said with hope and went off with her horse.

Maleficent decided to search from where she last saw the creature; in the forest near her tree. Since the creature couldn't fly, it was probably running around.

Or that was what Maleficent thought. She searched near the end of the forest. She did not find a horned beast, but instead a horned man, his neck chained to a big tree's bark. He had tan skin and silver hair with black ends that seemed very soft. He was clad in black leather clothing with silver furry linings that matched his hair.

He was struggling to get the chain off, biting it as if his teeth were sharp enough. Maleficent waved her fingers and the chain instantly came off. The man looked around, confused. Until he saw Maleficent, he ran on all fours and tackled her until she fell to the ground with him on top. He smiled in a playful puppy manner and licked Maleficent's cheek.

"Get off me!" Maleficent said sternly and pushed the man away. He instantly stood up and looked away with a blush. "Sorry... I forgot I can turn into a man sometimes..." The man said.

"You! Are you that creature that has been spying on the moors?!" Maleficent said with anger as she wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

"Ye...sss... But stop! Don't kill me! Please! At least not before I tell you everything!" The man backed away as he saw Maleficent ready her magic, aiming to hurt him.

"Then tell me!" Maleficent ordered.

"Well... Where do I start...? Okay... So I was tricked into doing this okay...? I fell in love with a woman from their kingdom... And they used that to their advantage... I knew nothing! She just asked me about stories from the moors! I never knew she was telling them to the king! And well long story short, she received a bribe and turned me in. And well I ended up here... And I hate her!" The man said and growled.

Maleficent put away her magic. She was actually sorry for the man. His story is a bit similar to hers, maybe a bit less happier. The woman never really loved him. Even Stefan, before he turned to his greed, at least had affection for Maleficent. She shuddered at the thought of him. And apparently the man saw.

"Are you okay...? I can help you with this... I can help you win the war... I know what they have prepared... I can make contraptions to counter them... With a little help..."

"What's your name?" Maleficent regained her composure.

"It's Raqal," the man replied.

"How can I trust you?" Maleficent asked.

"Just trust me. Especially now I have grown a big hatred towards the kingdom of Wesle. Or should I say, weasel," Raqal said with hatred.

It seems he can be trusted enough. "They will come in about six days from now... At least that's what they said..." Raqal explained.

"You said you could build contraptions to help?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, but for that I need supplies... Do you know where I could acquire those?"

"Yes, I do. Follow me," Maleficent walked.

"You can fly... I can keep track from down here..." Raqal looked amazed at Maleficent's beautiful wings. "I like your wings..." He reached out to touch her wing. But she backed away instantly. The last person who had said that and stroked her wings took them away from her for more than sixteen years.

"Sorry," Raqal apologized and retracted his hand. Maleficent took off and saw that the man turned into a black horned wolf and ran to follow her.

* * *

**it's short, I know. but I will post the next chaprter very soon if I get good responses. I'm actually in no mood of writing romance fics, but I wrote this awhile ago and haven't uploaded it. Something someone said fucked up my life a little. so yeah. perhaps this fic is a place i take refuge to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh well I decided to post anyway. It's my fun, I did tell you... ehe. chapter 3 will be coming out soon, it's almost finished, that is if I don't start over. hope you like!**

**sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

They arrived in front of the castle. They earned many stares from the people, but since the kingdom had made peace with the moors, the people knew they meant no harm. They just weren't used to having different formed creatures around them.

* * *

"My Queen, there are some guest that are here for you," one guard came in her library. She had come to read to take her mind off of the war.

"Oh, tell them to come in here," she said in the most calm tone she could manage.

The guard bowed and let the guests in. They were Maleficent and Raqal, in his humanoid form.

"Fairy godmother!" Aurora rushed to Maleficent and stopped right in front of them.

"Hello, beastie," Maleficent smiled.

"Who's this?" Aurora turned to Raqal, who had muddy hands.

"This is Raqal. The spy. He has agreed to help us as he was tricked into giving information," Maleficent gestured towards Raqal, who bowed.

"I um... Would've kissed your hand if I wasn't this muddy..."

At that, Maleficent waved her hand and Raqal was clean.

"Ah," Raqal took Aurora's hand and kissed it. "I need supplies to build contraptions to counter their attacks," he said as he let go of her hand.

"What do you need?"

"Wood and stones, leather, also a little bit of iron..." Raqal glanced at Maleficent.

"I think I can have it ready by tomorrow, my people needed work anyways..." Aurora said.

"Great! Can you... Set it down just outside the kingdom, your highness?"

"I suppose I could,"

"Thank you, I uh... I'll come back tomorrow," Raqal bowed and turned to leave.

After Raqal was out the door, Aurora spoke. "Did you turn him into a man?"

"No, he turned himself into a man. He has magic in his horns," Maleficent glanced at the door, "though he does forget that he is a man at times..."

"Why?" Aurora asked curiously.

"He thought he was still a wolf, he tackled me and licked my face."

"I think he likes you," Aurora replied with a smiled and laughed. Which made Maleficent stare at her with a confused expression.

"I saw him look at you... You know... It's like when Philip looks at me..."

"I rather not think that way..." Maleficent turned away. "Have you seen Diaval?" Maleficent changed the subject.

"I saw him flew outside just before you came, I think he was going to the rice fields," Aurora replied.

"Right, I'll be off now, beastie," Maleficent patted Aurora's head before leaving.

* * *

She had found Diaval cawing in a tree. At first she thought Diaval was going mad, but as she went closer, she saw he was trying to help a fellow raven out of a trap.

She guessed that the raven was female. She turned Diaval into a man and he fell off the tree. The female raven looked at him with confusion.

"Ow! You couldn't have waited until I got her free?!" Diaval brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Is she your mate?" Maleficent asked with a grin.

"We just met! I was merely trying to be a gentleman," Diaval had a blush on his cheeks.

"You do like her," Maleficent chuckled. She waved her hand and the raven was free of the trap, the raven flew to Diaval's shoulder and pecked his shirt.

"Into a woman,"

"Wha-?" Diaval turned to Maleficent with a shocked expression, and before he knew it, the raven turned into a cute young lady with black wavy hair in a short frilly dress that looked cute on her.

"Your magic!" The former female raven said in a light, soft voice.

Diaval looked at her like he was mesmerized.

"Thank you for rescuing me! My name's Seviera," she curtsied. She was perhaps a more modest raven, as she did not complain that Maleficent took away her feathers.

Maleficent nodded in response and turned to Diaval, who was still mesmerized. "Diaval!" She snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes?" He responded.

"There will be a war against the moors in six days, an acquaintance of mine will need a bit of help,"

"A war?! Well I did saw a king from another kingdom went to this kingdom... He left to a bit east... I suppose that's where his kingdom is..." Diaval pointed east.

"Can I help too?" Seviera said.

"I suppose, it's entirely up to Raqal to decide on that," Maleficent replied.

"Who's Raqal?" Diaval asked.

"a horned wolf I found in the woods, he was tricked into giving information to the king. And now he wants to help us. We're starting in the morning, meet us at the kingdom's gates," and with that she turned both of them back into ravens. They flew away together.

Maleficent looked at them, she actually misses the company of a man...

* * *

**subtle romance will start in next chapter... reviews are always lovely! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank sBerry181 for the awesome review, follow and favorite!**

**I thank ilovewolfs1234 for the awesome review, fave and follow!**

**I thank Kira1993 and Nikaru12 for the follow!**

**I also thank Fox Fire 3035, WrittenByTheInsaneFluba, grim reaper 15, and xHolbyCityx for the favorites!**

**And I thank my best friend Rumbuss for the follow and favorite, even though she hasn't read this story yet. (She hasn't seen the movie)**

**And so, given all the positive review, I am gonna post chapter 3. (Yaaaay)**

**Thank you all! I love you all who reached this chapter and read the last two! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I thought this story was gonna fail.**

**To sBerry181: well, I do like Maleval, but I don't really ship them. They're a great pair actually, and that's why I made another OC to go with Diaval, so he won't be alone! Many thanks for the review**

* * *

"What are you doing this early? The sun hasn't even risen yet," Maleficent said as she approached Raqal, who was making something in front of the kingdom's gates. It was still dark.

"Trying to fix a mess I made. I couldn't sleep anyways, so I decided to make something with what's already here..." Raqal cut off a string from what he was making.

"What's that?"

"It's armor for the Tree Warriors, I sort of told the king how to make weapons that could wound them..."

"Why _did_ you tell the king that?" Maleficent went to Raqal and sat beside him.

Raqal felt her wing brush against his back and he blushed. "Well.. I uh... I was threatened to be killed..." He said nervously as he continued to sew the light rock armor for the Tree Warriors. It was a simple leather vest covered with a layer of rocks that would blend in with their tone. The other parts of the armor was designed to protect weak points.

"What else did you tell him?" Maleficent watched him work.

"A few weak points of the Tree Warriors, of the forest, and a few effective ways to attack the Moors..." Raqal started to sew nervously, he didn't usually work with someone watching him. "I made a big mistake. All because of my blind love..." Raqal closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"Did you leave the moors because of her?"

"No, not really. My family kicked me out, I was never enough for them... She... I met her when I was broken... She got be back on my feet... And she left me... '_For the better_'..." Raqal's sewing had become more intense as he spoke, his needle strokes more rough.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Maleficent said.

"I suppose your story is much worse, I heard... I don't mean to bring it up, but... I saw you without your wings... To a canine, it must feel like being chained... Caged... To not be free to run in the grassy fields..." Raqal finished sewing and cut the remaining string with his sharp fangs. He looked to his side to find Maleficent staring at him. He set the armor down on his other side.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry," Raqal said sincerely, as he put a hand on Maleficent's shoulder.

"It's fine, how come I've never seen you in the moors before?" Maleficent looked away from his face.

"I live in an isolated place, and I don't socialize..." Raqal stood up and offered his hand. Maleficent took it and stood up as well.

And he did something that she did not expect at all. He hugged her, spontaneously. And to her own surprise, she did not pull away, she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head on his chest.

"You deserve much more than " Raqal said, indicating Stefan.

"Well you two are snuggled up and all," came Diaval's voice.

Maleficent and Raqal immediately pulled away from each other.

Maleficent had turned him into a man last night when he came to her, he said he would go out with Seviera somewhere.

And now here he was with Seviera, they had to walk here.

"I'm so tired..." Seviera said as she sat down on a nearby chair. She still wasn't used to walking.

"I think I would have to give you two the power to change on your own..." Maleficent said.

"That would be great!" Seviera massaged her own legs.

Maleficent waved her hand and both Seviera and Diaval were surrounded by gold light. "Try it," Maleficent said after the light faded.

"How _do_ we try it?" Diaval asked skeptically.

"Mostly I just think about my wolf form when I change," Raqal cut in, he was walking towards a workbench with a mushroom man sitting beside it.

Diaval and Seviera tried to think about their raven forms, and before they knew it, they were turned into ravens. And when they thought of their human form, they turned into humans once again.

"Great, now can you guys help me?" Raqal motioned for them to come closer. "so we'll leave the catapults for later, we'll need help from the Tree Warriors for that... You guys can help me with... Making a long net... Can you do that...?" Raqal asked Diaval and Seviera.

"I suppose we could..." Diaval responded.

"Great! I'll give you the size and the materials... It doesn't have to be even... Just strong... I think my friend Shanks can show you..." Raqal motioned to the small mushroom man sitting on a stool, already making part of the net.

Diaval and Seviera went to Shanks.

"And now you need to help me convince the Tree Warriors to help me build this," Raqal showed her a drawing of a few assortments of heavy weapons. "Because last time, they weren't too friendly with me..."

"How are we going to get the supplies to the moors?" Maleficent looked at the big wood and iron pieces.

"Ah, that. I don't know," Raqal held up a finger but then retracted it back down. "Can you use your magic?"

"I'm afraid not..." Maleficent walked to the piles of wood.

"Will the Tree people be willing to go out here and get these?"

"Perhaps. If I ask them to," Maleficent looked over her shoulder at Raqal.

"Great. Then I'll just take what I can," Raqal walked to the piles of wood and tied a few medium pieces together so he can carry them on his back. Then he lifted a very large piece of wood and carried it over his shoulder. The piece was at least three times Raqal's height, and it's as thick as a brick wall. "And you'll tell them to bring the rest," Raqal started walking to the path that will eventually lead to the moors.

Maleficent was a bit shocked, she didn't think Raqal could carry something that heavy. She walked to Raqal's side and they made their way to the moors.

* * *

"Do you need help with that?" Maleficent asked after awhile.

"Nah. I don't think so," Raqal replied casually.

"So... What happened between you and..." Maleficent seemed interested in Raqal's story.

"Alice, her name was Alice... And I would just say... What happened between us was something that ended up not meant to be..." He smiled sadly.

"A lot of things aren't meant to be," Maleficent said in a sad tone.

"Yeah I suppose so... Do you still want to start a... Uh.. Relationship after all that?" Raqal asked nervously.

"Perhaps, depends on the person..." Maleficent looked at Raqal, who immediately looked away with an evident blush on his face. Maleficent smiled, he is quite cute when he blushes. Kind of like a little puppy.

"What about you..?" Maleficent touched his shoulder. Raqal turned even redder.

"Maybe if I uh find the uh right person..." He started to stumble over his words.

It wouldn't hurt to play with a puppy, right? "You're adorable," Maleficent said and kissed his cheek. And Raqal's face turned into a deep shade of red. "Are you sure you don't need help?" She grinned.

"I just- I only- I need a rest!" Raqal blurted out. He tried to hide his face behind his silver strands of hair. He put the big piece of wood down. He hugged the big piece of wood and hid his face behind it.

"We're almost there," Maleficent smiled as she gestured to the start of the forest, not far from there.

"I need to catch my breath..." He said shyly, "because you took my breath away," he added.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "I'm flattered," she smiled and a light pink hue lighted her pointy cheekbones.

Raqal turned to look at her with a shy smile on his face. "Come on... The sooner we do this, the sooner my guilt goes away," Raqal said and tried to regain composure, he put the wood on his shoulder once again and walked on.

* * *

They arrived at the clearing just before the moors' forest starts. "I'm just going to set these things over here and go get the tools while you convince them to um... Help..."

"You should come with me," she said, it sounded more like a light order than an advice. "I feel they would be more comfortable if they knew who was in charge,"

"What?! No! They wouldn't cooperate if they knew it was me!" Raqal held his hands up.

"It won't be that bad," Maleficent pulled his arm, he was forced to oblige.

* * *

They arrived at the Tree Warriors' resident, which was a part of the moors with lots of trees.

One of them rose from the ground when he saw Maleficent coming. But then he saw Raqal, he spoke in his native language asking what is Raqal doing here, and that he was banned from here.

"we need his help," Maleficent answered instead of Raqal.

"See, I told you they don't like me," Raqal backed away a little as the Tree person pointed an accusing finger a bit too close to him.

"There will be a war against the moors, and the Kingdom of Wesle will come very prepared. We need his help to win this,"

The Tree person processed Maleficent's words and gave an annoyed look at Raqal, then he sighed and bowed to Maleficent.

"I need you and your friends to carry the big wood pieces from the kingdom's main gates. Bring them to the clearing just before the forest,"

The Tree person called his friends and they all set off to get to supplies.

"You see? not that bad," Maleficent said after the Tree Warriors are gone. "What did you do to them anyway? They seemed so cross with you,"

"Well... I needed a rare herb... And coincidentally, I found one. I tried to pick it but then I found out it was on one of them's head... So yeah.. Apparently it hurt and they got mad at me... And they banned me from their territory..." Raqal said in embarrassment.

Maleficent let out an amused chuckle, "now come on, where are your tools?"

"In my home..." Raqal led the way.

* * *

**yaaaaaaaaaaay thank you for reading! review! please?! PLEASE?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys! I did get more followers and favorites, but no review! (only one from my friend LunaScamander17)**

**And no, LunaScamander17, I told you don't like don't read. I didn't force ye to read while you were at me house, aye? So don't blame me for it being weird... eheh.**

**As for the rest, why no review?**

**How do I even know you're _really_ reading my story?**

**Thanks to all the followers and favorites though, perhaps if I didn't receive any response at all, this chapter wouldn't be here! (RockStar-DJ-Girl, Ice and Fire dragon, Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd, ThatPyscoTrekkie, & basketball4444 (sorry if I forgot anyone))**

**Or maybe it would?**

**it might be kinda weird.. since I have no experience in romance... but still, I give t a try.**

**Enjoy! More plot will be in the next chapter! Review so I'll post sooner! and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Raqal led Maleficent to his home.

She was surprised when she found out that it was the cave where she first met Stefan. She had not come to this place since the incident, no wonder she has never met him before.

"This is not isolated, it's a well passed place..." Maleficent pointed out.

"Passed, yes. Overlooked, unattended. Especially when I know this place makes you a bit uncomfortable... It was Shanks who told me to live here after my family kicked me out, he's a nice man..." Raqal said as he approached the entrance. "I made the cave deeper... I'll just get my tools..." He went inside.

Maleficent went in out of curiosity, the inside wasn't big, the ceiling was a bit short, it brushed off just over her horns. The room was of a round shape, it was only fit for a small stool and a pile of hay near the end and a big pile of tools on the other side. Maleficent couldn't even go in fully, her wings wouldn't fit.

"It's not much, right... but I usually only come and sleep... In my wolf form, too..." Raqal had to bend down as the ceiling was short and he was taller that Maleficent. He took a few selected tools from the pile.

Maleficent went back out and Raqal followed. Maleficent saw that every tool had a strap so he could strap it on his belt and he did as so.

"Now let's get back to the.." Raqal's stomach rumbled.

"Have you eaten anything?" Maleficent said.

"Besides air... No," Raqal replied.

"What do you eat?"

"Anything that's edible..." He shrugged.

"Do you eat plants?"

"If it's edible..."

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "come with me," she motioned for him to follow.

She led him to a fruity part of the forest.

"Pick anything you like," she gestured to the fruits.

"But last time I picked something from a tree, it went berserk and almost killed me," Raqal's eyes shifted here and there.

Maleficent flew up and picked a big fruit from a tree. She gave it to Raqal.

He took it in his hands and sniffed it. "Smells sweet enough..."

"You want something sweeter?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing can smell sweeter than you, Maleficent,"

Maleficent smiled and blushed lightly, then she realized it was the first time he has ever said her name. It rolled of his tongue fluently. It felt right.

"I like your name..." Raqal said to himself, but loud enough that Maleficent heard.

"Go on, eat it..." Maleficent said softly, trying to change the subject.

Raqal sat on the grassy ground and cut the fruit open with a small knife that he keeps in his pocket. Maleficent sat down in front of him.

Raqal ate with gusto.

"What's your favorite food?" Maleficent asked as she watched him eat.

"Meat, I suppose... But sometimes I can't bring myself to kill the thing that has meat..." Raqal said after he finished eating.

"Do you eat... Birds?"

"Only chickens and ducks... Why..?" Raqal saw Maleficent glance at her wings. "I would never eat your wings!" He blurted out. "Or you..." He added.

"I'm just not trustful, it is all," Maleficent said and hugged her knees, remembering the morning she had when she awoke to find her wings gone.

"Besides... I rather like your wings _on_ you..." Raqal said and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you,"

"It's not your fault really... I don't trust many people too, but I have canine instinct to guess who is nice and who is not..." Raqal cleaned the knife and put it back in his pocket, "come on, let's go,"

He led the way back to where he put the wood.

"What are you going to make?" Maleficent watched him straighten the large piece of wood so it was standing like a huge pole.

"A post where I'll be watching out for the army..." Raqal set the wood back down and took a sharp blade from his belt. He started sharpening one end of the piece.

"Where did you learn how to make all these things?" Maleficent said as she looked at the drawings set next to the medium sized wood planks.

"Alice worked in the weaponry, I take a fancy to the weapons and studied them myself... And after awhile I started making my own weapons..." Raqal said as he sharpened.

"You didn't give them to the king, did you?"

"No... Only the ones he wanted when I was threatened to be killed..." The end was now sharp and he straightened the wood and pushed it down into the ground. It went in a little bit, but still not steady enough.

"Can you um.. Fly up there and jump on it?" Raqal pointed to the top of the wooden pole.

Maleficent nodded and flew up. She then landed herself on the pole and jumped.

"Okay, that's enough!" Raqal shouted from below. Maleficent flew back down.

Raqal took the small wood planks and some nails from his pocket and started to nail them on the pole, making some kind of ladder leading up. He took the small planks that were tied up and he went up the steps as he nailed the rest. Until finally he was at the top.

Then he started to make a fence around the top. He climbed back down.

"You're going to stay up there?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, I'm going to _sleep_ up there. So when I wake up from a nightmare I would have certain proof that it was just a nightmare..." Raqal rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "I'm going to make two of these. One here and the other one way over there.." Raqal yawned as he pointed to the right.

"You haven't slept, have you?"

"nope. I keep having nightmares _in_ my nightmare," Raqal said, which made Maleficent raise an eyebrow. "Well... In my nightmare, I was sleeping and had a nightmare about the war, but then I wake up and realize that the war was real... Usually in my nightmare I'd die and then _really_ wake up. I'm fine so long as it stays a nightmare," Raqal yawned again.

"What did you do all night?"

"I made the armors... The one you saw me make was the last one... I ran out of leather... And I doubt the Tree Warriors extend that amount..." Raqal said.

"You should rest, then,"

"I can't. I'll have nightmares. I have to wait until I'm really tired, then I'll have a dreamless sleep," Raqal massaged his own forehead.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time you're this stressed,"

"It's not. My life is full of misery anyway..."

"Let's take a walk then, it'll tire you out. You've done enough for today," Maleficent said in pity.

"Great idea... Let's go somewhere with less light..." Raqal said, and Maleficent lead the way.

* * *

She led him to her tree.

"Um... Why don't we go to a _less civilized_ part of the moors?" Raqal said nervously. Maleficent turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Raqal seems to be heavily anti-social, the only friend Maleficent knows he has was Shanks.

Then the three pixies happened to pass by.

Knotgrass stopped when she saw Raqal. "You! You! You!" He flew to Raqal with an accusing finger. "You ruined our cake!"

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Raqal backed away. "And besides, it was _already_ ruined in the first place," he grumbled.

Maleficent watched with amusement.

Knotgrass gasped and slapped Raqal, who didn't budge even the slightest bit. "Just- just don't come near us again!" Knotgrass flew away.

"You're lucky it was just your cake!" Raqal shouted at her.

"Yeah, we can't have you destroy our home like you destroyed yours, monster!" She shouted back.

"You destroyed your home?" Maleficent asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, one night in a fit of rage, I didn't even realize what I was doing... And that's why I got kicked out from my family... My emotions get the best of me... I wonder how Alice dealt with me... I almost killed her once..." Raqal trailed off.

"Is that why you love her..? Because she stuck around?"

"Probably..." Raqal shrugged. "Oh great, now I don't feel sleepy at all..."

"Do you usually sleep at night, or during daytime?"

"I sleep whenever I want... and now I don't want to..."

"but you need to,"

Raqal walked near the water, he looked at the sun only to find that it was nearly setting already.

"Time sure flies by..." Raqal mumbled, Maleficent walked and sat beside him. "I wish I could fly... just to know how it feels..."

Maleficent looked at Raqal, who was poking the water's surface. "if you did, you would not want to come down," she smiled.

"is it _really _that good?" Raqal turned to Maleficent.

Maleficent nodded.

"I may not fly... but there is something I _can _do," Raqal stood up and took off his boots. He took a step to the water.

The water froze under his foot and he walked on until he was two feet away from Maleficent. "it's weird, huh?"

"how are you doing that?" Maleficent stood up and looked at him with interest.

"I may have found out how to absorb ice during the winter... and this happened..." Raqal gestured to his feet. "I can't keep it up forever though... my magic has limits..." Raqal held out is hand for Maleficent to take. She looked at him with confusion. Raqal just smiled and motioned for Maleficent to take his hand.

She took his hand and stepped on the water and it froze under her feet as well.

"I know it's nothing special... but I like the feeling of the frozen water under my feet..." Raqal pulled her closer.

"you are an odd man," Maleficent chuckled.

"I get that a lot..." Raqal grinned and looked the other way. It was dark already and the night was lit up by the usual bright lights from the fireflies and other creatures from the moors. His eyes shined like owls' eyes in the dark. He looked at her and found that her eyes shined brighter than his, "I love your eyes," he whispered and traced his thumb on her cheekbones.

Maleficent just stood there frozen. She wasn't sure if she was enjoying this moment. She felt happy, but she fears what will come after. Aurora had healed her heart over the years, she can not have it broken by another worthless love. Yet, Raqal was being so gentle and caring...

He leaned in and their lips almost touched, but she turned her head away. "I'm sorry, Raqal... I can't," she refused to look him in the eyes.

"It's okay... I can wait... I'll wait until you're ready to love again..." he held her hand gently and kissed her knuckles, she looked at him. "though I'd probably die before that..." Raqal chuckled half-heartedly.

"does your life mean nothing to you?" Maleficent looked at him sternly.

"it means nothing to everyone else... so..." Raqal shrugged.

"Raqal... you mean... _something_ to me..."

"_something_, huh..?" He smiled, the happiest smile he could manage, "_something'_s good enough for me..." he leaned and kissed her forehead. He took he hand and lead her back to shore. "I should leave... I suppose you do not trust me sleeping anywhere near you..." he went to walk away.

"Raqal," she stopped him, "do you... _really_ like me?"

Raqal stopped and turned to her. "I do... you enchant my scarred heart, Maleficent... and... thank you..."

"for what?"

"for not shunting me out like everybody else did..." he bid goodbye and left to the dark forest.

_should I let him in? _Maleficent wondered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**so... yea... as I said, it might be kinda weird... **

**and yes, Rachel is still writing romance fics after all she's been through. *sigh***

**oh well, thank you all who has reached this weird chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing!**

**chapter 5 is already done, all that's left is to edit it! review so I'll post sooner! please...? Reviews make me happy! okay?! review! review! **


End file.
